The Biology Project
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Edward ist sexsüchtig und will sich nicht therapieren lassen. Bella ist ein Mädchen, das endlich flachgelegt werden will. Was passiert, wenn sie gemeinsam ein Projekt für Biologie ausarbeiten müssen? Bio könnte ganz interessant werden... Offizielle Übersetzung!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört immer noch Stephenie Meyer. Die Geschichte gehört der wundervollen **solostintwilight** und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Original-Story befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/7693130/1/

Diese Geschichte war ursprünglich als Drabble Story geplant, wobei die Autorin es nicht so genau nahm mit den 100 Wörtern pro Kapitel *lach* Egal. Ich möchte euch warnen, dass dieser Edward hier nicht so ... unschuldig ist. Das Rating ist somit nicht ohne Grund auf PG-18 eingestuft. Ungerade Kapitel sind aus Edwards Sicht geschrieben, die geraden Kapitel aus Bellas Sicht. Also starten wir mal los und lernen etwas über Bio, okay?

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**The Biology Project**

**Kapitel 1**

**Wie oft heute?**

* * *

EPOV

"Also, Edward."

Ich stieß ein mattes Seufzen aus und blickte hoch zu Carlisle, der mich erwartungsvoll ansah, damit ich ihm von meinem heutigen Tag berichtete. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte mit dem Saum des übermäßig ausgestopften Stuhles, auf dem ich saß. Carlisle hatte zu Hause sein Büro, und es war zwar nicht so steril, aber dennoch in meinen Augen unpersönlich.

Abgesehen von den antiken Gemälden an den Wänden. Und den Bildern der Familie auf dem Regal hinter ihm. Ich erblickte eines, das halb hinter einem anderen Foto verborgen war, und stieß ein weiteres Seufzen aus.

Natürlich würde er _sie _verstecken.

Das war nicht wirklich überraschend, nach dem, das passiert ist.

"Wie war dein erster Schultag?"

Ich zuckte einfach die Schultern.

"Hast du heute in der Schule jemanden kennen gelernt?"

"Ein paar Leute", murmelte ich und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Saum des Stuhles.

"Irgendwelche Mädchen?"

Ich grunzte und sah ihn böse an.

"Was denkst du denn?", schnaubte ich.

Ich hasste das. Er brauchte nichts von den Mädchen zu wissen, die mich am liebsten ständig befummeln würden. Neuer Kerl, neues Frischfleisch. Und keine Einzelne von ihnen stand mir zur Verfügung.

Er würde mich sicher nach diesem Thema bedrängen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich benahm.

"Hast du eine von ihnen angemacht?"

Ich stöhnte und bedeckte meine Augen. Diese Unterhaltung war mir unangenehm.

"Nein", murmelte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber du wolltest", fuhr er fort und hörte sich so sachlich dabei an.

Wenn Carlisle nicht Arzt wäre, hätte das jetzt unangemessen geklungen.

Aber er war mein Arzt.

Und ich hatte ein Problem.

"Hattest du heute irgendwelche Bedürfnisse?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Als ob ich auf magische Weise mein Bedürfnis verlieren könnte, indem wir in eine andere Stadt zogen.

"Also. Wie oft heute, Edward?"

Ich seufzte resigniert auf. Es zehrte an mir, meinem Adoptivvater zu erzählen, wie oft ich mir an einem Tag einen runtergeholt hatte.

"Nur zehn Mal."

"Das ist ja schon eine Verbesserung", antwortete er heiter und war anscheinend zufrieden mit meinem Fortschritt.

"Tja, wenn die Kulissen hier besser wären", murmelte ich und schloss meinen Mund wieder, bevor ich mir seinen Vortrag anhören konnte.

"Edward, wir machen hier einen Neuanfang. Versuch es wenigstens. Ich weiß, es ist nicht Alaska, aber wir müssen uns Mühe geben", sagte Carlisle in seiner typischen Vortrags-Stimme.

Das würde eine Zeitlang dauern.

_Ein neuer Ort._

_Ein Neuanfang._

_Lernen, mich zu kontrollieren._

_Versuchen, ein normales Leben zu führen._

Ich hatte gedacht, dass das, was ich in Alaska hatte, normal wäre. Alle Teenager Jungs haben Hormone, richtig? Tanya hatte mir erzählt, meine enthusiastische Natur wäre erfrischend, obgleich kurzlebig. Ich musste bei diesem Gedanken die Stirn runzeln und versuchte, sie mir wieder vorzustellen. Wie sie nackt meinen Namen keuchte. Mich näher zog und mich jedes Bisschen ihres Körpers kosten ließ. Das gefiel ihr am Besten.

Natürlich verwandelte sich dieses Bild in unser letztes gemeinsames Mal, als Carlisle hereingekommen war.

Wenn er nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen wäre, hätte ich endlich meinen Schwanz in sie bekommen. Dann hätte ich nur eine Minute gebraucht.

Aber er kam herein und dann war es das gewesen.

Er war wütend und stempelte mich als sexuell abartig ab.

Sicher, sie war älter, aber sie war nicht _wirklich_ ein Teil der Familie für mich. Als er aber herausfand, wie oft ich wirklich Zeit mit Tanya verbracht hatte, hatte er beschlossen, nach Washington zu ziehen. Um ohne meiner schmutzigen Vergangenheit neu anzufangen.

Als ob ich hier nicht in Versuchung geraten könnte.

Dabei musste ich grunzen.

Sogar die weniger süßen Mädchen machten mich hart, sodass ich ein wenig Zeit am WC verbringen musste.

"Irgendwelche weiblichen Lehrer?"

Ich stöhnte wieder auf und überlegte, ihn anzulügen.

Mrs. Solas in Spanisch war irgendwie heiß. Wie ihr Rock ihre Hüften umspielte.

"Edward, du konzentrierst dich nicht."

"Schön", spuckte ich aus. "Die Spanischlehrerin ist heiß. Ich hab mir vor und nach dem Mittagessen einen runtergeholt, während ich an sie gedacht habe. Zufrieden?"

Ich versuchte immer, ihn zu schockieren, wenn ich genug hatte.

"Vielleicht solltest du stattdessen lieber Französisch belegen", murmelte Carlisle und machte eine Notiz in meiner Akte.

Meine Akte, die immer dicker wurde.

"Edward, ich will, dass du versuchst, dir ein Ziel zu setzen. Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du dich an deinem ersten Schultag zurückgehalten hast. Aber ich will, dass du darüber nachdenkst, wie du es noch besser machen kannst."

Das sagte er jeden Tag.

Wie konnte ich mich verbessern? Mir ein Ziel setzen. Eine Ablenkung für meine Gedanken und Bedürfnisse suchen.

Nichts außer mich auf ein reines Jungeninternat zu schicken, könnte meine Gedanken und Bedürfnisse drosseln.

"Ich versuch's mit Französisch", sagte ich resigniert.

Ich würde Mrs. Solas engen Rock vermissen.

Und ich hatte den Französischlehrer gesehen. Ein alter Kerl mit Mottenlöchern. Ein narrensicherer Enthärter, sozusagen.

"Das ist ein guter Anfang, Edward."

Das würde noch ein langes Jahr werden.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Biology Project**

**Kapitel 2**

**Ich werde sicher nie flach gelegt**

* * *

BPOV

Ein neuer Anfang. Eine neue Person. Ein neues Leben.

Ich sah mich im Spiegel an und setzte mein internes Mantra fort. Ich versuchte, die alte Kleidung und mein mausbraunes Haar zu ignorieren.

_Eine neue Person ..._

"Bells? Ich fahre! Soll ich dich zur Schule bringen?"

_Oh Gott, nein!_

"Nein danke, Dad! Ich nehme den Truck!", rief ich. Der Gedanke daran, dass mich mein Dad in seinem Streifenwagen zur Schule bringen könnte, brachte mein inneres Selbstvertrauen zum Wanken.

_Es ist ja nicht so, als würde nicht jeder wissen, wer du bist._

Bella Swan, die Tochter des Polizeichefs.

Ja, das würde mich sicher nicht zur sozial Geächteten für jeden einzelnen Jungen in der Schule machen.

Ich werde sicher nie flach gelegt.

"Dann beeile dich besser! Abendessen heute?"

"Ja, Dad!", rief ich laut, kämmte ein letztes Mal durch mein Haar, bevor ich mein innerliches Mantra durch ein Neues ersetzte.

Tochter des Polizeichefs. Frischfleisch. Nicht anfassen.

Ich schnappte mir meine Büchertasche und stolperte unbeholfen die Stufen hinab. Ich schlenkerte mit meiner Tasche herum, während ich mir den Mantel anzog.

Charlie war bereits gefahren, es gab wirklich keinen Grund für eine Verabschiedung. So funktionierten wir einfach nicht. Er war der starke, stille Typ und ich war die Distanzierte.

_Jetzt nicht mehr._

Ein neuer Anfang ... ein neues Leben ... yada yada yada.

Vielleicht waren die Jungs hier anders als in Phoenix.

Gebräunte Haut und große Titten waren nicht alles, richtig?

Und vielleicht würde ich, trotz dass ich die Tochter des Polizeichefs war, jemand halbwegs Anständigen abbekommen.

Ich suchte mir einen Parkplatz und meine Nerven gingen fast mit mir durch wegen all der neugierigen Blicke.

Anscheinend war auf meiner Stirn "Die Neue" abgestempelt.

Als ich mich auf den unangenehmen Weg ins Sekretariat machte, wusste ich, dass dies meine einzige Möglichkeit war, etwas Neues zu beginnen.

Ein neuer Anfang. Eine neue Person. Ein neues Leben.

Die alte, unschuldige Bella Swan gab es nicht mehr.

Die neue Bella.

Diesmal konnte ich sein, wer auch immer ich sein wollte.

Keck. Temperamentvoll.

_Oder vielleicht auch nicht._

Selbstbewusst. Voll Selbstvertrauen. Sogar sexy?

Dafür würde ich alles tun.

Und vielleicht würde ich endlich einen Kerl kriegen.

Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass dies das beste Jahr meines Lebens wird.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ein paar Antworten auf diverse Fragen:

Carlisle ist ein normaler Mediziner, kein Psychologe. Also ja, dies übersteigt hier ein wenig seine Fähigkeiten. Aber es geht weniger um die moralische Sicht der Dinge, sondern eher um seine ehrliche Besorgnis um Edward, auf die wir uns konzentrieren wollen, also habt ein wenig Geduld mit Carlisle. Und Edward ist mehr als bloß ein kleiner Plagegeist.

Tanya ist eine ENTFERNTE Cousine. Nicht ersten Grades. Verwandt durch Heirat auf Carlisles Seite. Sie ist älter, Ende zwanzig. (Ja, Carlisle sollte definitiv böse auf sie sein. Und vielleicht ist er deshalb nach Forks gezogen.) Sie hatten nie Geschlechtsverkehr. Aber fast alles andere, das dazu geführt hätte. Es ist alles dennoch moralisch nicht richtig.

Timeline: Edward ist schon länger in Forks als Bella, etwa sechs Monate. Es ist Anfang September. Er ist 18. Sie ist fast 18 ...

Das ist vorerst alles.

Also viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**The Biology Project**

**Kapitel 3**

**Rein. Neu. **_**Pur.**_

* * *

EPOV

_Guck ihr nicht auf die Brüste ..._

_Lauf einfach weiter._

_Lauren zeigt sie dir bloß, damit du sie angaffen kannst._

_Ich meine, sie sind ja kaum verhüllt. Ein einziges Mal versehendlich anreißen ..._

_Fuck. Wie lange noch, bis ich ran kann? Schaffe ich es noch vor Bio aufs WC?_

_Sieh weg ... sieh einfach weg. Warum sind heute so viele Titten unterwegs?_

_Denk an etwas Anderes._

_Der Lebenszyklus einer Mücke._

_Wie lange dauert der nochmal?_

_Ich sollte es googeln._

"Edward?"

Ich sah überrascht hoch. Überrascht, wie sehr mich Mücken tatsächlich ablenken konnten.

"Ja, Mr. Varner?", fragte ich.

"Könnten Sie Ms. Swan zu ihrer nächsten Stunde helfen? Sie ist mit Ihnen in Biologie, glaube ich", fragte er und erst jetzt erfasste mein Blick das Mädchen neben ihm.

Große, unschuldige, schokoladenbraune Augen. Fuck, wenn sie mal nicht Reinheit und Temperament gleichzeitig ausdrückte.

Schönes, langes Haar. Genug, um meine Hände gut und fest darin einzuwickeln.

Die Brüste waren klein, standen aber hoch. Und die Nippel waren hart ...

_Hör auf! Konzentriere dich, bevor du in die Hose kommst ..._

"Ähm, ich wollte gerade auf die Toilette gehen, Mr. Varner", sagte ich und versuchte, mich vor der Verantwortung zu drücken, das Mädchen in die nächste Stunde zu begleiten.

Aber dann, wenn ich neben ihr war, vielleicht konnte ich ihr in den V-Ausschnitt ihres Shirts gucken, das sie in ihre tief sitzende und eng anliegende Jeans gesteckt hatte.

Ich musste an etwas Anderes denken, außer daran, ihren Ausschnitt zur Seite zu ziehen, damit ich sah, welche Farbe ihr BH hatte. Trug sie überhaupt einen BH?

Fuck, das war heiß. Einfach meine Hände rein und ich könnte sie berühren.

Nichts, das sie gefangen hielt oder dieses harte, rosa Etwas versteckte ...

_Konzentriere dich._

"Können Sie sie in die Klasse bringen und sich _dann _um Ihre Geschäfte kümmern? Sie haben genug Zeit. Seien Sie ein Gentleman", gab er zurück und nickte, bevor er davon ging. Diese Angelegenheit war in seinen Augen somit erledigt. Ich drehte mich um und sah noch einmal das neue Mädchen an. Ihre schlanke Figur zog mich förmlich an.

Sie hatte nette Hüften. Nicht zu dürr, und genug, um ihr auf den Hintern zu schlagen ...

Ich wette, sie konnte laut schreien.

Wahrscheinlich ritt sie gerne.

Mädchen mit kleinen Titten mochten das anscheinend. Oder zumindest suggerierten einem das die Pornos.

Und ihre Titten waren zwar kleiner, als es mir lieb war, aber sie zeigten viel.

War es heute kalt? Weil die Nippel wurden immer härter.

Dieses Shirt war wirklich fucking dünn.

War das ein schwarzer BH-Träger?

Schwer zu sagen, unter all diesem Haar. War das ihre Naturhaarfarbe?

Ich fragte mich, ob ihr Haar unten dazupasste.

War sie rasiert oder fucking buschig?

Tanya war gewachst gewesen. Das war ein wenig komisch. Glatt. Aber was wusste ich schon?

Wie wäre das Haar wohl dort? Vielleicht getrimmt. Aber etwas, in das ich meine Nase stecken konnte, wenn ich zu ihr hinab ging. Ich schluckte und zwang meine Augen wieder, ihren neugierigen Blick zu erwidern. Die HItze stieg mir ins Gesicht, als ich merkte, dass sie mitbekommen hatte, wie ich sie durchgecheckt habe.

"Ähm, hier lang", murmelte ich und drehte mich steif von ihr weg. Ich spürte, wie sie hinter mir her lief. Der Schmerz in meiner Jeans war jetzt schlimmer, da ich wusste, dass sie neben mir war, und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass sie mich ansah.

Ich musste dringend aufs WC.

Shit, dann wären das jetzt schon acht Mal heute.

"Ähm, wir sind da", stotterte ich und deutete auf die Tür vor uns. "Ich muss noch ..."

Ich konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Sie sah mich an und hatte dabei diese Lippen etwas geteilt. Sie leckte sich über die Oberlippe, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte.

Oder an etwas saugen wollte.

Ich ließ sie hinter mir zurück und rannte halb aufs WC.

Ich ging in eine Kabine und streichelte ihn, bevor ich ihn komplett aus der Hose heraußen hatte.

Dieser Mund.

Diese Hüften.

Und verdammt, diese kecken, harten Nippel.

Ich stöhnte in meinen Arm, als ich mich gehen ließ. Schnell, sogar für meine Verhältnisse.

Aber oh so befriedigend.

Ich holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und machte mich sauber. Ich wusch mich rasch, bevor die Glocke klingelte. Ich zog meine Jeans wieder hoch und schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig in die Klasse. Aber meine Schritte wurden schnell langsamer, als ich merkte, wer da an meinem Tisch saß.

Natürlich würde sie hier sitzen. Dies war der einzige freie Platz.

Und diese dunklen Augen sahen mich wieder an. Ihre Unterlippe hatte sie hinter ihren Zähnen versteckt, wodurch ich schlucken und meine Fähigkeit, mich schnell zu erholen, hasste. Ich konnte bereits wieder spüren, wie ich hart wurde. Oder vielleicht war es mein Körper, der mir sagte, dass ich für einen Tag genug gelitten hatte.

"Mr. Cullen, nehmen Sie Platz", sagte Mr. Banner von seinem Tisch aus. "Sie haben einen neuen Partner, und das gerade rechtzeitig! Ein neues Jahr und neue Freunde! Machen Sie sich mit Bella bekannt und zeigen Sie ihr bitte, wo wir uns im Text befinden."

Ich nahm schnell meinen Platz neben dem Mädchen ein und war plötzlich nervös.

Sie blickte mich mit schüchternen Augen an. Diese Unterlippe war wieder zurück in ihrem Mund, noch bevor Mr. Banner wieder sprach.

"In Ordnung, Leute! Machen wir an dem Projekt weiter, wo wir letzte Woche stehen geblieben sind. Die Mitose!"

Ich ließ mich von Mr. Banners Vortrag über die Mitose zudröhnen. Aber andere Gedanken übernahmen die Überhand, bei dem Gefühl, wie sie neben mir saß. Ich versuchte, nicht zu atmen, aber sie roch hervorragend, als sie so da saß. Sie roch genau so, wie Unschuld riechen musste. Rein. Neu. _Pur. _Womit auch immer sie badete, es sorgte dafür, dass ich sie lecken wollte.

_Überall._

Ich fragte mich, ob sie so gut schmeckte, wie sie roch. Besonders dort unten.

Ich wollte diesen reinen, unschuldigen Geruch mit dem von Sex beschmutzen.

Sie war so ein Mädchen, das einen Busch hatte, der voll mit ihrem Geruch war.

Ich rutschte auf meinem Stuhl hin und her und versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Versuchte, mich zu benehmen, verdammt.

_Unmöglich._

Mit jedem Atemzug atmete ich sie ein.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich bewegte, spürte ich es.

Sie berührte mich nie, aber sogar wenn ihr Tisch gegen meinen wackelte, machte mich das Wissen, dass sie so nah war, hart.

Ich konnte sie aus meinem Blickwinkel sehen, und sie sah viele Male während des Unterrichts zu mir.

Ich glaube, ich habe aufgestöhnt, als ich ein paar Blicke riskiert und gesehen habe, wie sie an ihrem Stift herumgeknabbert hatte.

Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie verrückt mich das machte, wenn ich sah, wie ihr Mund an ihrem Bic saugte?

Ich wollte diesen Mund spüren. Ich wollte, dass diese Zähne mich bearbeiteten.

Mich bissen. Mich eroberten.

"Also, gehen Sie die Phasen der Mitose durch, wir machen morgen eine praktische Übung!", meinte Mr. Banner und gab damit das Zeichen, dass die Stunde fast vorbei war.

_Gott sei Dank._

Sobald die Glocke läutete, war ich draußen und lief wieder direkt zum WC.

Anscheinend musste ich heute Dutzende Male dorthin.

Dank meiner neuen optischen Anreize.

Sie war eine frische Versuchung in dieser sterbenslangweiligen Stadt. Sie war ein neues Spielzeug.

Ein schmutziges Spielzeug in unschuldiger Verpackung.

Ich durfte Carlisle nicht von ihr erzählen.

Niemals.

Er würde sie mir wegnehmen, bevor ich spielen konnte.

Fuck, das war schlecht.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Biology Project**

**Kapitel 4**

**Mein Bio-Partner ist irgendwie ...**

* * *

BPOV

Am ersten Schultag habe ich den umwerfendsten und gleichzeitig _gruseligsten _Kerl überhaupt kennen gelernt.

Okay. Der Kerl, der neben mir in Biologie saß, war vielleicht nicht unbedingt gruselig.

Außer man fand einen Dauer-Steifen und diese perversen Blicke auf meine Brust nicht gruselig.

Aber er sah toll aus.

Auch mit dieser Bad Boy Einstellung, die er zeigte.

Wer trug immer noch diese zerrissenen Jeans, die zu eng saßen? Und dieses verlotterte T-Shirt und die Jeansjacke?

Willkommen in den 1980ern ... aber er machte das wieder wett, indem er heiß wie die Hölle aussah.

Und ein wenig gruselig.

Dann war da noch dieser intensive Blick in diesen tiefgrünen Augen, während er mich ansah. Ich versuchte sehr, ihn nicht anzustarren, als der Lehrer seine Rede hielt, aber es war ein wenig schwierig bei seinem schweren atmen und diesem Starren.

Ich glaube, er wusste nicht einmal, dass er das tat.

Ich sah zu ihm hinüber und seine Augen waren ein wenig verschleiert, blickten aber immer noch in meine Richtung, bevor er aufzuckte und wegsah. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Sein Haar gefiel mir am besten. Es war wie eine dunkle Schattierung eines Feuers. Nicht direkt rot, nicht direkt braun. Und es sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gerollt. Nach einer aufregenden, guten Nacht.

Zumindest stellt ich mir so Sex Haar vor.

Nicht, dass ich es wüsste.

Ein neuer Anfang. Richtig?

Also saß ich da und hörte dem Vortrag über ein Thema zu, das ich schon in meiner letzten Schule durchgenommen hatte, und nahm den Geruch von etwas wahr, das wie eine Mischung aus Lotion und heißem Jungen roch, und ich fragte mich, ob er eine Creme benutzte. Wegen seines stoppeligen Kiefers konnte ich das nicht gut herausfinden, aber seine langen Finger, die sich anspannten und locker ließen, sahen ziemlich glatt aus. Und seine Nägel waren kurz geschnitten, vielleicht sogar ein wenig gefeilt, als ob er sie poliert hätte. Und noch komischer, jedes Mal, wenn er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, spannte sich auch seine Kiefermuskulatur an.

Er war unglaublich angespannt.

Lag es an mir?

Ich fingerte ein wenig nervös in meinem Haar herum. Ich trug es heute offen, anstatt es zu einem sicheren und züchtigen Pferdeschwanz zu binden, wie ich ihn sonst immer trug. War es strubbelig von der feuchten Luft? Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn beim Gucken ertappte, sah er nicht mein Haar an. Sein Blick lag weiter südlich auf mir. Ich fragte mich, ob dieses Top vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl für den heutigen Tag gewesen war. Ich dachte, es wäre süß. Ein wenig riskanter als das, das ich normal so trug. Es war eines dieser Baumwoll-Shirts im Used Look, die ein wenig durchsichtig waren.

Vielleicht war das der Grund für die Beule in seiner Hose.

Oh Gott. Konnte er meinen BH sehen?

Es war nicht viel, nur schwarze Baumwolle. Aber in der Mitte befand sich eine kleine, rosa Schleife, und er sorgte dafür, dass meine Möpse besser aussahen als normal.

Ich sah nach unten und merkte, dass meine Nippel geradeaus zeigten.

Scheiße! Wann war das denn passiert?

Er starrte mich wieder an. Und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Ich jetzt auch, da ich mich mehr auf meinen Körper konzentrierte.

Es war heiß hier herinnen.

Oder vielleicht waren es die Augen dieses gruseligen, heißen Kerls, der mir gerade Löcher in die Brüste starrte.

Ich wusste, ich musste etwas zu ihm sagen. Ich musste diese komische Anspannung in der Luft auflösen, denn dadurch wollte ich mich bloß in meinem Rucksack verkriechen oder auf seinen Schoß klettern und ihn reiten wie ein Cowgirl auf einem wilden Pferd.

Meine neue Persönlichkeit war soweit anscheinend stumm und geil.

Nicht viel anders als mein altes Ich.

Ich öffnete ein paar Mal meinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wie zum Beispiel mich zu bedanken, dass er mich zum Klassenzimmer gebracht hatte. Dann sah ich, wie sich seine langen Finger zur Faust ballten, und ich zog mich in mein Inneres zurück. Ich knabberte vor Nervosität an meinem Stift.

Das war absurd.

Ich würde nie mit jemandem zusammen sein, wenn ich mich meinen Ängsten nicht stellen konnte.

Und er war der erste Junge, bei dem ich je bemerkt hatte, dass er auf mich persönlich reagierte.

Auf eine gruselige Art, wenn er mich ansah, als wäre ich sein Mittagessen.

Ich überwältigte meine Angst und holte Luft, als die Stunde fast vorüber war.

Ich würde mich einfach selbst vorstellen.

Ein einfaches: _"Hi, ich bin Bella und ich würde gern sehen, was sich hinter deinem Hosenstall verbirgt."_  
Na dann vielleicht eher Hallo und Danke.

Aber dazu bekam ich natürlich nicht die Gelegenheit.

Sobald die Glocke läutete, war er zur Tür hinaus und wieder am WC verschwunden.

_Komisch._

Er musste wohl ein ziemlich bedürftiger Teenager sein.

Entweder das, oder er kümmerte sich um die riesen Beule in seiner Hose.

Warum wollte ich bei diesem Gedanken meine Oberschenkel ein wenig aneinander reiben?

Gott, ich musste flachgelegt werden.

Und zwar bald.

Ich würde mich morgen mit ihm unterhalten.

Mich vorstellen.

Ich hoffte irgendwie, dass er wieder diese Jeans trug.

Darin sah sein Arsch gut aus.

Fuck. Vielleicht war doch ich die Gruseligere von uns beiden.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Biology Project**

**Kapitel 5**

**Ein strenger Griff ...**

* * *

EPOV

"Also, Edward."

"Dreizehn Mal", sagte ich resigniert.

_Bislang._  
"Was war heute anders? Du warst doch schon so gut."

Ich starrte böse den dicken Akt auf dem Schreibtisch an.

Ja, sechs Monate lang aufzuschreiben, wie oft ich masturbierte und an Sex dachte, ergaben einen ziemlich dicken Ordner.

_Das hat sie gesagt._

"Was ist so lustig, Edward?"

Ich erstickte fast an meinem innerlichen Witz und rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum.

"Nichts. Nichts war anders. Heute war mir nur ... langweilig", log ich.

Es hatte nichts zu tun mit meiner neuen Leidenschaft. Überhaupt nicht.

"Langeweile ist keine Entschuldigung, Edward. Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen", antwortete Carlisle, der gerade mit seinem heutigen Vortrag begann. "Was du brauchst, ist ein Hobby, etwas, das dich ablenkt ..."

Ich ließ ihn weiterreden und meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Person, an die ich schon den ganzen Nachmittag dachte.

_Zu ihr._

Bella Swan.

Die Tochter des Polizeichefs.

Es war, als würde das Schicksal mir vor die Füße spucken. Indem es dafür sorgte, dass ich meine neueste Leidenschaft nie bekommen konnte.

Warum war sie hierher gekommen?

Warum setzte sie sich neben mich?

Warum roch sie so gut?

Oder warum hatte sie dieses lange, seidige Haar, dass sich so unglaublich verführerisch an meinem Bauch anfühlen würde, wenn sie ...

"Edward?"

Ich blickte überrascht hoch. Meine Gedanken befanden sich weit weg im Biologie-Saal, und ein brauner Schopf bewegte sich auf meinem geschwollenen Schwanz.

"Ich versuche, mich morgen zu bessern", antwortete ich in der Hoffnung, dass diese allgemeine Antwort seine Rede bald zum Verstummen brachte.

Ich musste mich dringend am WC einsperren.

Schon wieder.

"Edward, ich versuche, nicht noch jemanden mit dieser Angelegenheit zu betrauen", sagte Carlisle. Er nahm seine Brille ab, um sie auf meinen dicken Ordner zu legen. "Du hast schon solche Fortschritte gemacht. Aber wenn du dich nicht unter Kontrolle halten kannst, müssen wir uns nach anderen Optionen umsehen. Es gibt Medikamente, medizinische Behandlungen ..."

"Ich werde mir nichts abschneiden lassen! Und ich will auch keine Gehirnwäsche!", zischte ich und stand auf.

"Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Edward", bestritt Carlisle schwach. Er stand auf und blockierte mir den Weg. "Ich bin nur nicht sehr qualifiziert, dir zu helfen, wenn du es nicht wenigstens versuchst. Ich habe da einen Freund, der sich auf die Behandlung von Suchtpatienten so wie dich spezialisiert hat."

"Was unterscheidet einen Teenager, der einfach sehr oft an Sex denkt, von einem Sexsüchtigen?", fragte ich laut. Es war mir egal, ob Esme mich hörte.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Carlisle dafür gesorgt hatte, sie davor zu schützen.

Es war nicht so, als würde ich sie ficken wollen. Sie war meine Mom. Obwohl ich adoptiert war.

Nicht einmal zu meinen schlimmsten Zeiten hatte ich daran gedacht.

Krank.

"Der Unterschied entsteht dann, wenn es ein suchthaftes Bedürfnis wird, Edward. Ein Zwang. Dann wird das Ganze zur Sucht und liegt nicht mehr an den Hormonen", antwortete er und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Also wenn ich ein Mädchen mag, kann ich nichts dagegen machen", konterte ich hitzig. "Weil ich krank bin."

Carlisle seufzte und hob resigniert die Hände.

"Ich weiß nicht, Edward. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Alter und die Veränderungen in deinem Körper nicht gerade hilfreich sind. Und was dir damals in Alaska passiert ist. Das war bloß der Anfang. Du und ... Ich bin einfach froh, dass wir mit der Behandlung begonnen haben, bevor du das nächste Level erreicht hattest."

"Und was wäre das gewesen? Wenn du mich nicht mal ein Mädchen ansehen lässt, ohne mich zu verurteilen."

Er seufzte wieder und ging auf mich zu. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme dicht vor mir.

"Ein Mädchen kann zu mehr führen. Du hattest Glück in Alaska. Vorerst musst du bei Mädchen einen klaren Kopf bewahren, Edward. Wenn du dich vielleicht mit strengerem Griff um deine Bedürfnisse kümmern würdest ..."

Ich gluckste und bewegte mich um ihn herum.

"Ich habe einen _strengen _Griff, Carlisle", schoss ich zurück. Ich sah, wie sein Gesicht sich wegen seiner schlecht gewählten Worte peinlich berührt verzog.

"Du musst dich unter Kontrolle bringen, Edward", sagte er. "Du musst dich deinen Stimulationen widersetzen, wenn sie zu mehr führen. Oder wir versuchen Medikamente."

"Morgen wieder zur selben Zeit?", fragte ich ausweichend.

Ich hörte Carlisle seufzen, als ich vorbei ging. Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer hielt sämtliche Einwände ab, an die er gedacht haben könnte.

Aber die Diskussion hatte meine Bedürfnisse definitiv abgekühlt.

Ich lag im Bett und es wurde dunkel, während ich darüber nachdachte, was Carlisle gesagt hatte.

Ich wollte nicht abartig sein. Ich wollte einfach ein normaler Schüler im letzten Jahr an der High School sein.

Ich wollte keine Medikamente nehmen.

Aber ich wollte mir auch nicht meine sexuellen Gedanken verwehren. Es war kein standardmäßiger Vanilla-Sex, wie Carlisle ihn mochte, aber dadurch war ich noch lange nicht abartig.

Und Tanya die Schuld zu geben ...

Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Ich war willig. Es hat mir gefallen. Sie hat mir Sachen gezeigt, die ich weder in Büchern, noch in Pornos lernen konnte. Sie hatte mich gemocht.

Es war nichts Falsches gewesen.

Ich hatte sie gebeten, es zu tun.

Also war es vielleicht doch meine Schuld.

Aber es war zu spät, um jetzt noch etwas zu ändern. Außer dass ich jetzt wieder allein war und Carlisle sich darum kümmern wollte, dass ich wieder zu den Normalos gehörte.

Simpler, alter Vanilla-Sex.

Wenn ich eigentlich Schokolade wollte. Tiefe, dunkle Schokolade, die einem auf der Zunge zerging.

_Widersetze dich den Stimulationen._

Wie konnte ich das tun, wenn ich sie jeden Tag sehen musste?

Ich musste versuchen, sie zu ignorieren.

Vielleicht musste ich das Fach wechseln. So wie bei Spanisch.

Wie konnte man etwas aufgeben, das man so sehr begehrte?

Fuck, manchmal hasste ich Carlisle.

Er hatte mir etwas genommen, das mir gefiel, und er hatte es befleckt.

Er hatte sie befleckt.

Sie für mich ruiniert.

Ich konnte jetzt nicht an Bella denken, ohne mich zu sorgen, ob ich vielleicht doch krank war.

Das war die erste Nacht, in der ich mir nicht zum Einschlafen einen runterholte.

Was würde morgen passieren, wenn ich wusste, dass egal, was geschah, sie außerhalb meiner Reichweite war?

Was auch immer Carlisle dachte ...

Ich war nicht abartig.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Biology Project**

**Kapitel 6**

**Warten**

* * *

BPOV

Er war nicht da.

Der verrückte, gruselige Kerl war nicht da.

Warum war ich so enttäuscht?

Ich meine, außer der riesen Latte und dem heftigen Atmen hatte er so getan, als würde ich nicht existieren. Ich kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. Mein Mathelehrer hatte ihn erwähnt, aber ich hatte ihn vergessen.

Ethan?

_"Edward Cullen", _sagte Jessica und leckte sich über die Lippen, nachdem sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, als wäre er eine Süßigkeit in ihrem Mund.

"Verschwende deine Zeit nicht mit ihm, Bella", antwortete Lauren. "Er ist schon fast ein Jahr lang hier und keine hier ist gut genug für ihn. Er ist auch ein bisschen komisch. Er sieht die Mädchen immer an, als würde er sie am liebsten verspeisen wollen."

"Er könnte _mich _verspeisen", sagte Jessica komplett ernst.

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Apfel, bevor sie zu lachen begann und mir auf den Rücken klopfte, damit sich das Apfelstück in meiner Kehle wieder löste.

Ich hustete und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser, während sie sich mit anderen Themen beschäftigten und nicht mehr mit meinem komischen und definitiv gruseligen Biologie-Partner.

Ich ließ meine Hoffnungen im Sande verlaufen, als sie erwähnten, dass er jede so ansah wie mich gestern.

Nö, er wollte mich sicherlich nicht verspeisen.

Wie jeder andere Kerl auf dem Planeten. Was zur Hölle musste ich tun, damit ein Junge mich bemerkte?

Ich saß allein in Biologie und sah hinaus in den Regen, der ständig hier in Forks niederging.

Ich kam mir vor, als würde ich darauf warten, dass etwas passierte. Statt selbst die Kontrolle über mein Leben zu erlangen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es passierte. Ich hatte mich sicherlich zu sehr bemüht, über den gruselig heißen Kerl nachzudenken.

Ich musste etwas verändern.

Ich war im Abschlussjahr. In einer neuen Schule. Mit neuen Leuten, die nicht wussten, wie schüchtern ich war. Ich würde nie flachgelegt werden, wenn ich mich weiterhin so benahm.

Edward Cullen war nicht an mir interessiert. Und meine ständigen Tagträume von ihm halfen nicht dabei, jemand Neues auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mich umsah, wanderten meine Gedanken zurück zu ihm.

Diese Augen.

Dieses unordentliche Haar.

Und ja, diese Beule in seiner Hose.

Wie konnte er so offensichtlich damit herumlaufen?

Und wie konnte herausfinden, was sich unter dieser ausgeblichenen Jeans befand?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf wegen meines erneuten Tagtraums und konzentrierte mich auf meine Notizen. Ich brauchte sie nicht unbedingt, aber Edward war mein Laborpartner. Ich würde ihm meine Unterlagen geben, damit ich eine Unterhaltung beginnen konnte.

Bloß schade, dass mein Outfit heute umsonst gewesen war.

Tja, Mike Newton hatte etwas gesagt. Er war zumindest nicht so gruselig und hatte mir nicht sooo lang auf die Brust gestarrt. Aber er hatte doch hingesehen. Er lächelte und hat sich tatsächlich mit mir unterhalten. Auch wenn er sich die meiste Zeit über mit meinen Möpsen unterhalten hatte.

Aber er hatte nicht den selben Effekt auf mich wie Edward gestern.

Vielleicht gefiel es mir, dass der gruselige, heiße Junge mich ein wenig zu oft angestarrt hatte.

Starrte er mich zwanghaft an?

Vielleicht war ich diejenige, die pervers war.

Ich meine, ich hatte Tagträume von einem Jungen, der die ganze letzte Stunde über einen Steifen gehabt hatte. Ich dachte immer wieder daran, wie viel Platz in seiner engen Hose wohl war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als es klingelte. Die letzte Stunde war an mir vorbeigeflogen, während ich versucht hatte, an alles zu denken, bloß nicht an ihn.

Nach der Sportstunde ließ ich mein Haar zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, zog meinen bequemen Kapuzenpullover darüber und ging los zu meinem Truck. Ich winkte Angela und Jessica, als sie sich von mir verabschiedeten. Bislang war diese Woche eine bizarre Enttäuschung gewesen.

Vielleicht würde er morgen da sein und ich konnte etwas über ihn herausfinden.

Am nächsten Tag tauchte er aber wieder nicht auf, und langsam fragte ich mich, ob er an meinem ersten Tag vielleicht nur krank gewesen war. Das würde erklären, wieso er so oft auf die Toilette gelaufen ist. Und vielleicht würde das auch sein heftiges Atmen und seinen glasigen Blick erklären. Er war auch ein wenig errötet, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, als er zum ersten Mal in die Klasse gekommen war.

Ich beschloss, nicht länger darüber nachzudenken.

Das Wochenende hatte begonnen. Ich würde noch verrückt werden, wenn ich weiter an ihn denken würde. Und das war schon ausreichend gruselig. Er dachte ja sicher nicht an mich, das war mir klar.

Dennoch spürte ich einen Funken Hoffnung, wenn ich daran dachte, ihn am Montag wiederzusehen.

Er würde sicher nicht noch länger fehlen, richtig?

Warum dauerte das Wochenende bloß so lang?

Ich hasste es, zu warten.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Biology Project**

**Kapitel 7**

**Sag es ... laut ...**

* * *

EPOV

Ich konnte spüren, wie ihre Haut an meine klatschte, während ich härter in sie stieß. Wieder und wieder. Schneller und schneller. Unerbittlich. Ich vergrub mich tief in ihr. Mir gefiel die Hitze ihres Hinterns, wenn er an meine Hüften klatschte, und die Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass meine Eier an ihren köstlich nassen Schlitz stießen, bis sie stöhnte und keuchte.

"Gefällt dir das?", knurrte ich. Ich hörte sie wimmern und zog ihren Arsch noch näher.

Ich sah zu, während ich in sie glitt. Mein Schwanz war nass von ihr und sie bockte und zitterte vor mir. Meine Fingerspitzen berührten sich praktisch über ihrem Bauch und ich festigte den Griff an ihren Hüften, damit ich mich schneller bewegen konnte. Ich spürte sie tief in ihrem Inneren erzittern. Wie sie jeden Zentimeter von mir aufnehmen konnte, war mir ein Rätsel, aber sie war eng wie die Hölle und sie war kurz davor, mich trocken zu melken. Im Moment war es mir wirklich egal, wie es möglich war, dass ich in sie passte.

Es war einfach so und es gefiel ihr.

"Gefällt es dir, wenn ich in dir bin? Macht dich das an?", zischte ich und rollte mit den Hüften, damit ich jeden nur denkbaren Teil in ihr erreichen konnte.

Sie stöhnte und drückte den Rücken durch, als ob sie noch mehr wollte.

Dieses bisschen Ferkelei an ihr gefiel mir. Sie mochte das, mochte _mich._

Was mochte sie sonst noch?

Konnte ich all die Dinge mit ihr machen, die ich wollte?

Sie fesseln, sie zum Betteln bringen, ihr den Arsch versohlen, bis sie vor Ekstase meinen Namen schrie. Konnte ich sie auf jede nur erdenkliche Art haben?

Ihre Hitze um mich herum, wie sie wimmerte. Ich wollte sie für immer hier haben.

_Sie besitzen. Sie kontrollieren._  
Sie summte und sah mit ihren dunklen, schokoladenfarbenen Augen über die Schulter. Ich ergriff ihr Haar und zog sie näher. Ich leckte ihr den Schweiß von ihrem Hals, bevor ich hineinbiss und ihren Schrei genoss. Ich griff nach vor, umgriff ihre kecken kleinen Brüste und zwickte fest in ihre Nippel. Ich grinste, als sie nach hinten stieß und iin mein Haar griff. Ich war der Meister über ihren Körper. Ich wusste ganz genau, was ihr gefiel. Und diese Stellung gefiel mir am besten. Weil ich sie kontrollierte. Sie war mein und sie konnte mich nicht necken, wenn ich sie kontrollierte. Ich bestimmte die Regeln.

"Ich will dich schreien hören, Bella. Sag mir, wie hart und schnell du es willst", keuchte ich und wollte sehen, wie sie sich fallen ließ.

Sie wimmerte und stieß ein wenig fester an mich, aber sie sagte noch immer nichts.

"Sag es, sag es laut", brummte ich. Ich spürte, wie nah dran ich schon war. Ich musste ihre Worte hören. "Sag mir, wie es sich anfühlt."

Edward. Edward.

Der Kopfteil des Bettes klopfte nun gegen die Wand und machte solch einen Lärm, dass ich mir sicher war, dass Carlisle gleich an meine Tür hämmern würde, um mir den perversen Teil meines Gehirns entfernen zu lassen. Es war mir egal. Sollte er doch hereinkommen und sehen, was es hieß, pure Ekstase zu erleben.

_Edward!_

Ich riss meine Augen auf, da jemand auf der anderen Seite meiner Schlafzimmertür meinen Namen rief.

Verschwitzt, immer noch steinhart und schwer atmend setzte ich mich in meinem Bett auf, gerade als Esme ihren Kopf hereinsteckte.

"Edward, du kommst zu spät zur Schule", sagte sie in ihrem tadelnden, mütterlichen Tonfall. "Honey, geht's dir gut? Du siehst aus, als hättest du Fieber."

Sie saß innerhalb einer Sekunde neben mir, legte mir die Hand auf die Stirn und stellte meine Temperatur fest.

"Du glühst ja, Süßer", sagte sie. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Was soll man darauf sagen?

"Ich fühle mich ein wenig benommen", brachte ich hervor. Meine Stimme klang ein wenig rau von meinem heftigen Atmen.

Und es stimmte auch. Denn mein ganzes Blut befand sich momentan in meinem Schwanz. Und es fühlte sich so an, als wäre ich schon seit Stunden steif.

Es war mein Leben, es dem neuen Mädchen zu geben. Gott, es hatte sich so echt angefühlt.

Ich schluckte das Stöhnen hinunter, das meinem Mund entweichen wollte.

Esme riss meine Aufmerksamkeit von meinen wandernden Gedanken mit einem sanften Seufzen und einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf sich.

"Tja, warum bleibst du heute nicht zu Hause, Sweetie", antwortete sie und strich mir eine der nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich rufe in der Schule an und bringe dir dann etwas Haferschleim, in Ordnung?"

Ich schluckte und nickte. Ich traute mich nicht, mich zu bewegen, während sie die Decke über mir glatt strich und lächelte, bevor sie mein Zimmer verließ. Ich stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus und blieb ein paar Minuten lang liegen. Ich versuchte, zurück in meinen Traum zu finden, damit ich das beenden konnte, das ich begonnen hatte.

Bella.

Hatte ich die ganze Nacht lang von ihr geträumt?

Mich langsam streichelnd verschränkte ich meine andere Hand hinter meinen Kopf und stellte mir das neue Mädchen vor, wie sie an mein Bett gefesselt und mit einer Augenbinde da lag und unter mir zuckte. Sie war nicht mehr leise. Sie bettelte, hauchte meinen Namen, während sie mich bat, sie freizulassen, damit sie mich berühren konnte. Aber diesmal hatte ich die Kontrolle, so wie beim letzten Mal mit Tanya. Diesmal konnte ich tun, was ich wollte.

Konnte sie nehmen, wie ich wollte. Hart. Heftig.

Ficken.

Auf meine Art.

Diesmal konnte ich es zu Ende bringen.

Keine Ablenkungen. Keine Unterbrechungen. Keine elenden, unbefriedigten Blicke. Bella würde alles gefallen, das ich ihr gab.

Ich stöhnte auf, als ich kam. Das Bild ihres erhitzten, bettelnden Körpers unter meinem sorgte schnell dafür.

Ich genoss das erschöpfte Gefühl in meinen Knochen, als ich so da lag. Die meiste Zeit über holte ich mir nur schnell einen am WC runter und ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, die wabbelige Schwere zu genießen, die mich überkam, wenn ich mich gehen ließ. Nur spät nachts konnte ich das überhaupt fühlen, ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, dass mich jemand dabei ertappte.

Das Gefühl war euphorisch. Wie wenn man unter Drogen stand.

Ich schluckte hart bei diesem Gedanken.

Weil das erklärte genau, was ich spürte.

Ich war high von meiner Droge.

Das Gefühl, wenn ich bei den Gedanken an das neue Mädchen kam.

Wenn sie mich befriedigte.

War das so falsch?

Jungs fantasierten doch ständig von Mädchen?

Es war ja nicht so, als könnte ich es wirklich mit ihr tun.

Aber was, wenn doch? Was wäre, wenn sie mich ran ließ?

Was wenn nicht? Was wäre, wenn sie mich ran ließ, und es gefiel ihr nicht?

Was wäre, wenn Carlisle meine neueste Leidenschaft entdeckte?

Was wäre, wenn wir wieder fortziehen?

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und rollte mich zusammen. Ich tat, als würde ich schlafen, als Esme hereinkam, um nach mir zu sehen. Das Gefühl, das sich in meinem Magen ausbreitete, gefiel mir nicht. Es war irgendwie eine Leere, die eigentlich viel leichter und zufriedenstellender hätte sein sollen.

Ich hatte ein riesen Problem.

So gut dieses Gefühl auch war, ich konnte es nicht genießen.

Ich konnte bei ihr nicht auf meine Bedürfnisse eingehen.

Sie kannte mich nicht einmal. Sie sah mich an, als wäre ich ein perverser Ficker.

Ich war ein perverser Ficker, der sie ... ficken wollte. Sie besitzen wollte, sie für sich beanspruchen wollte, sie verschlingen wollte.

Sie war in mein Unterbewusstsein vorgedrungen und hatte all die gesichtslosen Ficks verdrängt, von denen ich sonst immer fantasiert hatte.

Sie war meine neue Sucht. Eine neue Besessenheit.

Carlisle hatte Recht. Ich konnte nicht mit so jemandem wie Bella allein gelassen werden.

Mit diesen großen Augen konnte ich wetten, dass sie genauso rein war, wie sie roch.

Und ich war der Verkorkste hier.

Irgendwie musste ich ihr aus dem Weg gehen.

Ich musste andere Fächer belegen, auf eine andere Schule gehen oder irgendwas.

Weil Bella Swan war eine Droge, die ich nicht haben sollte.

Ich dachte wieder darüber nach, was Carlisle gesagt hatte.

Vielleicht war es eine gute Idee, wenn ich mit jemandem darüber sprach.

Weil allein der Gedanke daran, ihr fernzubleiben, sorgte dafür, dass ich mich leerer fühlte als je zuvor in meinem Leben.

Ich musste etwas verändern.

Ich musste mich wieder hinkriegen.


End file.
